


A Lesson In Waiting

by Hella_Queer



Series: Dom for Hire AU [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daydreaming, M/M, Spoilers: Kei does have a real job outside of being bossy in the bedroom, Tadashi is a luxury few can afford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Queer/pseuds/Hella_Queer
Summary: A day in the life of Tsukishima Kei, self-proclaimed master of...being a Master.





	A Lesson In Waiting

*

*

*

Two weeks was not a long time for Kei. His personal hobby involved making others wait, so it would do well for him to have an elevated level of patience. He has long since perfected the art of pushing his desires to the very back of his mind until more appropriate times presented themselves. And it wasn’t like he didn’t have enough work to keep him busy for fourteen days. It was just that, for the first time, work didn’t satisfy him. 

Kei works for **_Moonlight_** , an up and coming fashion company that just so happens to be named after himself. An embarrassing truth that’s he’s vowed to take to the grave. 

It was a family business started by his parents and extended to his older brother, and then to Kei himself. His mother had always loved fashion, but when she was his age the best she could do was unpaid internships; the office coffee runner or personal assistant to people twice removed in the fashion world. It wasn’t until she became pregnant with Kei that she picked up designing, and ten months later she had a second son and a new portfolio that she refused to let gather dust. 

In the beginning Kei had rebelled, as most teeneagers do, and studied abroad in France just to put some distance between him and his ambitious family. Of course, moving to France to get away from fashion was like going into space to avoid the moon. Some things were inevitable, and when he returned, he put his newfound love of coffee, silk, and men to good use. 

With autumn right around the corner there’s a lot of work to be done. With his brother in Italy and his father in China, Kei has been assigned to babysit their newest model. _**Moonlight**_ believed in diversity of style as well as body type, so they tried to work with people of all shapes and sizes. It just so happened that this model’s particular size was...short. 

“Can’t you interview him, mother?” Kei asks without looking up from his phone. He doesn’t visit the studio often, preferring to approve or deny designs from home, but his brother pesters him to no end if he doesn’t drop by at least once a month. He usually hides out in his mother’s office, but today he’s being forced out into the open. 

To her credit, his mother doesn’t look up from her tablet either. They’re both sitting in directors chairs near the open floor, the sound of equipment being moved and distant voices calling for wardrobe and makeup an easily ignorable white noise. 

“Sweetheart, I have an entire catalog to design, six new artist to consider and four to fire before this week’s end.” She sighs and grabs a bagel from craft services, turning to peck her son on the cheek. “Didn’t you say Tadashi was coming by with lunch for you?” 

“Yes, but I told him to call me before–“

“TSUKKI!”

Kei hangs his head while his mother just laughs. He doesn’t bother getting up this time, knowing Tadashi has been to the studio more times than he has. Sure enough, a familiar freckled grin appears around the corner. The back entrance was for employees only, but the rules never seemed to matter when it came to his oldest friend. 

“Hi, Aunty,” he greets her happily, kissing her cheek. “I love your necklace, today.”

Kei rolls his eyes and grabs the takeout bag from him. “That’s because you’re the one who gave it to her.” And people called _him_ vain. Ha! 

She pats Tadashi on the shoulder as she stands. “Thank you, dear.” As she gathers up her things she says to Kei, “Be polite and try not to scare them off. If you need me, or if something catches on fire again, I’ll be in my office.” 

“Yes, mother,” Kei sighs. He watches her disappear down the long hall, then shoots a glare at his new seatmate. “Remember when you used to _listen_ when I gave you orders?”

Tadashi sticks his tongue out and takes the bag from him, searching until he finds a box of his favorite rice. “You mean when I was spineless and literally twelve years old?”

“Yes.”

“I can’t recall.” 

They eat in comfortable silence, watching the last shoots for the summer catalogue. Because they were still a new brand, **_Moonlight_** puts out smaller photosets during the seasons, instead of a large one at the start. It gave them time to perfect editing, or switch models around if one was unavailable. Or, in this particular case, to set block times for models to take all of their photos in one go, if they have an otherwise busy schedule. 

Akaashi Keiji is one of those models. 

He’s a good guy, if you ask Kei. Smart, sophisticated, unfairly beautiful. The kind of model who could walk the runways in Milan if he wanted. His mother likes him, probably because he started out as an intern just like she did. 

The studio isn’t very large. All five offices are smaller than a university dorm room, and fake walls have been put up to separate the reception area and the rest of the floor. They don’t have a runway, the ceilings are rather low, and craft services is a good few strides away from where the models have their pictures taken. But it’s theirs, and Kei knows that underneath all of the stubbornness is a pride that’s dangerously deep. Akaashi has said more than once that he admires the dedication put into competing with all the big fashion names, and he always sounds sincere. He’s very trustworthy.

He also happens to be dating Kei’s ex-boyfriend. But that’s not important. 

“Shouldn’t you be at work?” He asks Tadashi once they finish up with lunch. “You haven’t brought me food in ages, let alone stuck around afterwards.” 

“Kageyama-san let us leave early. He’s in the middle of a big case and likes to pace the office when he’s frustrated.” Tadashi grins fondly, though his eyes are a little sad. “He gets embarrassed when we watch.”

And just like that Kei’s concentration shifts. His mind goes to blue eyes hidden behind a blindfold, tanned skin and hard muscle stretching out under his hands, plump, pink lips saying his name, crying out for more as his hand comes down on his ass. 

Six days have come and gone since he last saw Kageyama in person, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to think about anything else. Here he was, in the presence of runway worthy _models_ , yet all he wanted was a cute frown and a little self conscious laugh. 

Although he had turned a blind eye to it in the past, Kei wasn’t unaware of Kageyama’s growing affections. The only difference between him and other clients is that the man refused to do anything about it! He didn’t bribe Kei into seeing him out of scheduled scenes, he didn’t constantly break the rules just to be punished. He was awkward, a little uncertain, but there was this raw honesty about him that caught Kei off guard. The first time they met at that little cafe, there had been a spark, something Kei has done his best to ignore in favor of keeping things professional between them. It wasn’t working like he hoped it would. 

“Why aren’t you with Hitoka then?” 

The worst part about how closely his life connects to Kageyama’s is that their common thread is Yamaguchi _’I know all your secrets’_ Tadashi. If he started getting personal about his boss, it wouldn’t take long for his annoyingly perceptive friend to read between the lines. 

“She stayed behind to keep him alive, basically,” Tadashi says with a sigh. 

Kei hums, leaning back in his chair and adopting an air of casual interest. “Hard worker then?” 

“Absolutely! He’s great.” Tadashi plays with his chopsticks, twirling them around his fingers. “But he overworks himself constantly. I don’t think he ever truly relaxes unless he’s sleeping.” 

Suddenly many phone conversations make sense. Kageyama has trailed off countless times over the course of their...relationship, only coming to attention when Kei reminded him of his presence. Even when they’re together, Kageyama has a tight grip on his control and reactions. He never gives in fully to Kei, always trying to hold himself up. Kei wants to break that habit, but he doesn’t. For the first time since he started this little hobby, he isn’t quite sure of what he wants. 

“Tsukishima-san?” Another model, Shimizu Kiyoko, parts the curtains that separate the front door from the rest of the studio. “The new audition is here.” 

“Thank you, Shimizu.” Kei stands, gathering his trash to throw away. “You coming?” He asks Tadashi. 

“Am I allowed to be there during interviews?” 

“No,” Kei shrugs. “But they don’t know that.” 

The studio’s ‘lobby’ is a small square painted white and teal, with three cushy chairs and a coffee table covered in the most up to date fashion magazines, as well as few on interior design. Kei scans the small space, not noticing his victim at first. 

Because he’s under a chair. 

“Finally!” His voice is loud and high as he crawls back out, a shock of bright hair clashing horribly with the grey chairs. “Damn pesky hidden away outlet!”

Kei coughs to get his attention, and to keep himself from laughing. The man whirls around, big brown eyes staring up at him. Kei observes him subtly; his face is round but there’s a hint of a jawline coming in, his skin is clear, only a few acne scars by his forehead and nose. He’s cute with a good muscle build and posture. And he’s the shortest model Kei has ever seen. 

“Hinata?” Tadashi steps out from behind Kei, his lips twitching into a surprised smile. 

“Yamaguchi?!” 

Kei watches in a detached sort of way as the tiny orange man, who is apparently Hinata, jumps into Tadashi’s arms and starts speaking a mile a minute. He hears Hitoka’s name scattered about a few times judging by the look on Tadashi’s face. He wants to interrupt but every time he opens his mouth, a new wave of dialogue pours out of this Hinata guy’s mouth like a broken tap. 

“If I knew you were here I would’ve asked you to take me to the office!” Hinata has a frown on his face that _somehow_ makes him look even cuter. “Tobio needs a break.” 

It’s embarrassing how Kei’s ears perk up at his name. Like a damn dog, or a cat that just heard something plastic. He can’t afford to lose himself in anymore daydreams. Not with company at least. 

“I thought this was an interview,” he says sternly. “Not a play date.” Tadashi just sticks his tongue out at him, but at least this Hinata seems to be properly chastised. Kei turns on his heel without saying a word, walking back through the curtain and along the edges of the show floor. Two pairs of footsteps follow behind him. 

He leads them to the second to last office, one of the smaller ones, nothing but a desk and two comfortable high back chairs on either side of it. His mother says his office is modeled after the minimalist style. Kei likes to think of it as a nicer interrogation room. He ushers Hinata inside but stops Tadashi with a hand on his chest. 

“I thought you said I could stay?” To anyone else the disappointed frown Tadashi wears would be nothing but genuine. But Kei can see the way his eyes dance with mirth, and he offers no sympathy. 

“That was before I knew how biased you were about this client. You can wait outside.” He closes the door, not at all missing the way Tadashi’s frown turns into a privately amused smile. 

Hinata is quiet as Kei rounds the desk and takes a seat behind it, playing with his fingers. His nails are short, but properly trimmed instead of bitten, and the white polish is chipped but naturally so. Kei believed that hands say a lot about a person. Calluses, bruises, scratches, bitten nails and peeling skin. The eyes may be the gateway to the soul, but hands lead to the mind. 

_Warm fingers touching his around a glass of water, knuckles turning white as they pulled at restraints, twitching when they were close like he wants to touch Kei, knowing he’d be punished if he acted on his desires._

“So,” Kei tries not to sigh as he pulls up the mental list of overused questions. “Why do you want to work as a model?” Interviews were certainly his least favorite part about his job. Everyone answered more or less the same way because they thought he wanted to hear a cookie cutter response. The final decision was always left to his mother, but he would appreciate a little surprise now and then. 

Hinata takes a deep breath and laces his fingers together tightly in his lap. “I don’t.”

“...Excuse me?” 

Kei opens the drawer on his right and pulls out the application (the only thing in the drawer but no one needs to know that) and looks it over to buy himself time to compose himself. He looks back at Hinata who now has his bottom lip caught under his teeth. 

“Explain to me then why you’re here wasting my time.” The hurt look on his face does nothing to sway Kei’s mood. They couldn’t afford these kinds of games, not when they were already behind schedule. **_Moonlight_** needed reliable models, new models, to keep up with the competition. Not whatever the hell this guy was trying to pull. 

“Just hear me out, okay?” Hinata holds up his hands, looking even smaller under Kei’s harsh glare. “Please.” 

Kei stares him down, unamused and unimpressed with the way this afternoon has turned out. But Hinata holds his gaze, and amongst the fear and guilt swirling around his irises, Kei sees something hiding in the curve of shoulders and the set of his jaw. And he really doesn’t have anything else planned for today. And if they can’t find a model by next month then he’ll have to fill in himself. 

_Again_. 

“You have two minutes. Go.”

Hinata doesn’t even hesitate. 

“In my sophomore year of university I went on this backpacking trip in China with this guy I was half dating and found out that I really, really liked photography. When I came back home I looked for internships all over the place but no one was looking for entry level applicants which was _stupid_ because hello that’s what an internship is!”

“So, whatever. I forgot about it and finished school and got a job at this super boring tech store. I’m the most qualified person there but the owner’s son gets all the credit for my sales! He’s such a jerk, and he keeps hitting on me? I think he’s like, nineteen or something. It’s really weird. 

“But a few months ago I heard about this new modeling company, which was Moonlight, and the magazine was _incredible_! And I knew right away that the models weren’t photoshopped or altered in anyway, but the backgrounds and the photo styles were all just so _gwaah_! I knew I had to try to get in on that.”

Hinata clasps his hands over his chest, looking at Kei intensely. “I can still model if you’re willing to have me. But if I could somehow duel intern with one of the photographers it would make my dreams come true.” 

His small chest heaves with his rushed breath, his flushed cheeks round and soft looking. He really was quite attractive, in a shy and innocently cute way, which most men shied away from. Kei rests his chin on his hand and throws caution to the wind, because he doesn’t have any other choice, and he’s admittedly too curious for his own good. 

“Come back next week for test shots.” 

The excited screech that echoes around the office sounds less like a human and more like a newborn bird. Kei’s hand is crushed between two smaller, clammy hands, and then Hinata is gone, knocking the chair over and hitting the wall on his way out. Kei doesn’t bother to fix the picture frame turned askew, or even pick up the chair. He sits with his head in his hands, wondering if he’s made a mistake. 

Kageyama and his curious frown materialize behind his eyelids, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He hadn’t wanted to dress after their session, and Kei was all too happy to cover him up, his hands skating over strong muscle and warm skin. He frowned, not because he was upset Kei had come to realize, but because that was the natural fall of his lips. He wanted to coax a different expression, to see that sweet mouth smile, or wrap around his—

“I take it things went well?” Kei looks up to see Tadashi in the doorway, a plate of bland sugar cookies in his hand. 

“You could say that,” Kei sighs, sitting back. “He’s coming back next week for test shots.” His fingers tap a rhythm on the table, a half forgotten melody to a song he hardly knows. Kageyama liked jazz music, an unexpected yet endearing little discovery. They had stayed in his bedroom longer than either expected, and just listened, their hands not quite touching. 

Tadashi hums a no-note tune, watching him. “You seem distracted. Everything okay?” 

Yet another annoyingly endearing quality about his old friend: he worried too much. Not that Kei can fault him. He was a nightmare in the past; moody and brooding and selfish and afraid, often locking himself away in his bedroom or hopping trains to escape his own thoughts. But Tadashi stuck by him, patient and faithful and always ready to kick his ass when he needed it. 

“I’m fine,” Kei says, blinking away the scene behind his eyes. “I was thinking about going grocery shopping. If I’m out I might as well be productive.” 

“How very like you,” Tadashi says dryly but without any real malice. “I can go with you if you want.”

As nice as that sounds, Kei wants some time for himself. He has a few fantasies to cycle through and thinking about his best friend’s boss while said best friend sat in his passenger seat wasn’t the kind of risk he was into taking. 

“It’s fine, you’ve done enough for me today.” He plows on before Tadashi can protest. “But I’ll make sure to get that rice Hitoka likes. Are you two still coming over for dinner Wednesday?”

As part of his No Friend Left Behind program, Tadashi has made it his goal to have dinner with Kei at least once a month ever since he started living on his own. Those nights have evolved into Kei cooking for his best friend and his girlfriend, but he doesn’t mind. The company is nice, and if he’s being honest, he’s eager to get some up close and personal information out of Kageyama’s assistant. Though he has a feeling Hitoka is even more perceptive than her boyfriend. 

“You bet!” Tadashi smiles, and Kei offers him a small one in return. As his friend leaves the little office, Kei calls out to him. 

“What does Kageyama-san like to eat for lunch?” 

Tadashi stops, his eyes widening a little. “Oh! Um, I think he likes curry?” He tilts his head to the side, thinking it over. “Pork curry! Why?” 

Kei is suddenly _very_ busy with his phone. “I recall he didn’t eat much at the party, and I was wondering if he disliked the menu. I assumed he helped create it. Simply curious.” 

He doesn’t see the knowing grin on Tadashi’s face, but he can feel the heat of his eyes. “Curious. Of course. Have fun shopping, Tsukki.” 

The door closes, but Kei almost doesn’t hear it over the sound of his pounding heart. 

Calling it a crush would be childish, but no less accurate. How else could he explain his lack of interest in all the emails he received requesting his attention? He was by no means a people pleaser, but having two or three clients at a time wasn’t unheard of for him. Yet, two months have come and gone with Kageyama as his sole focus, and he doesn’t see that changing any time soon. 

The only caveat to this would-be romance is the fact that Kageyama is paying him. His misguided heart can choose to be delusional, but he knows that with this barrier between them, he’ll never have Kageyama the way he truly wants. Of course, if the money were taken out of the equation, there wouldn’t be any problems. 

Kei just has to admit, out loud and to his face, that he wants Kageyama, in the most selfish and possessive of ways.

No problem.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably used the words cute and endearing far too much, but that only adds emphasis am I right?


End file.
